The Call Of Destiny
by James Parry
Summary: She had not acknowledged the connection between her and the stranger who had abandon her not once but twice, since she managed to escape from Nesado 8 years ago, so saying she was surprised and extremely angry , when the connection suddenly flares to life stronger than ever before and pulls her in a premonition, that leaves her horrified and shivering, would be an understatement.
1. Chapter 1

Hi i am very new to this, this is the first story ever that i have written so if it's a little long winded in the descriptions and spelling i am sorry.

Anyway the STORY LINE is sort the same to begging with, the other's did leave tess aka chris in this story behind,and nesado did take her and tried to condition her into the perfect weapon by using his powers to alter her mind so that she could complete the mission of going home at all cost, including killing which is what i think he did with the actual tess in the show, but instead of succeeding he failed because tess/chris will was to strong and she managed to fight him of and ran away to survive on her own, staying away from the other three as well , even though she has found out where they are, nesado having lost his perfect weapon goes in search of another, Ava, the new york double who could not fight of nesado and became tess as she is known in the show, but because tess/chris is the real soul reincarnation of Queen Aver and max true soulmate, feels it when max heals liz and unintentally tapes into the undeveloped doormat liz's seer power and ends up seeing the future that happens in the show with, the betrayal and tess/ava dieing ect ect except instead of max and the other living happily ever after,after their escape in graduation day, liz get sick from her lack of control over her seer powers and eventually goes insane because max dose'nt know how to help her as his spent his entire life ignoring who he really is, chris also sees the death and tortuer of max son, zan, who the FBI go after, after they cant get max, because though Zan is completely humen, like liz his powers developed at the age of 13 the most emotinal age of a teenager and he aceddently exposed himself because he dint know what is happening to him or who he really is ( i add this because i dint like the fact that max gave him up just like that because raising him would have been to hard or whatever, personally i think he did it because of liz and i think that was not right when tess gave her very life to protect him). anyway because she sees the death and destruction that would follow on earth with the skins take over she decides to stop running and return to roswel to help them.

Max/Tess aka chris

Roswell Fanfiction

* * *

**1. The Call Of A Soulmate.**  


* * *

Prologe

Chris had felt it the second her soul's, other half, had healed the human changing her forever, their connection pulling her in and allowing her to tap into the girls future powers, showing her a glimpse of Nesado and her double, who now in her place bore the name Tess, saw the destruction and death that would follow, the hundred if not thousand of innocents that would die and knew,no longer, could she run from her past, no longer ignore her soul's call, for that which would make it whole, it was time to fined the others like her, to face the ones who had abounded her all those years ago to awaken alone,it was time to face him.

She was going to Roswell.


	2. Chapter 2

_ 's Dream_

* * *

_Max was dreaming again, and again she is their._

_She is standing in the desert, her long hair, a platinum blonde glowing almost white under the monlighte night sky flowing behind her in the wind. She's dressed all in white, the dress long and flowing about her like wings, and her feet are bare. Above her, the sun suddenly rises to replace the moon and casts a bright yellow light on the world, making her platinum blond waste long hair glow golden. Her emerald eyes sparkle with beauty the likes he has never seen before as if within them they had their very owen source of light._

_In the sand once agin the rock formation surrounds them, but he pay's no attention to it, his eyes will not move to leave the vision that is her, and as he circled the petite beauty, her vivid green eyes watched Max watching her, filled with warmth that rivalled that of the sun baring down on them and joy, so very accepting and understanding that Max felt his heart contract with such a longing that he could barley breath in want to destroy the invisible line keeping him from connecting the two. Max himself wore a black silk shirt and trouses arms rolled up and two top buttons opened at the coller , as complete and uncompromising as her white. His tawny golden eyes remained unwaveringly fixed upon her's as he walked slowly in a circle around her, taking claim with his very gaze. _

_She is his._

_He knows this, deep in very depth of his soul, he knows her, he knows he knows her and if could but touch her, he would be whole again._

When Max woke up it was to the words, **she's here**, **she's close,** running through his head just before becoming fully concisely awake and he found that the feeling of desperate longing had followed him out of the dream realm and when he saw liz asleep in his arms, oblivious to,what , or should he say,who, he had been dreaming of, the familiar feeling of guilt he had being feeling a lot these past two week flowed through him.

His instinct's had been right,Tess was no ordinary human, and his reaction to her not normal, not his fault. Tess/Nessado had to have been using some sort of power to manipulate him.

Along with this thought the night's memory of hidden camera that showed Tess Harding reshaping broken peaces of a vase to it's original and flawless shape,came to him, that gave to Max's mined sufficient reasoning for his actions of late, after all he dint cheat and he would never cheat on liz. he could deal with this reasoning he wasn't to blame,he could use this to get himself right at the centre of the illusion of normalcy of humanity's embrace. He would try to be normal; he would push himself deeper into the ring of normalcy that had worked well for him, since the day his human parent had come for him and Isabel, since he had shut out the voice that lived inside his head, since he had first seen liz. He would pretend, and pretend until what Michael called delusional normalcy is made into reality.

The tape however could not be ignored, nor could the young girl who was the main attraction on it.

Instinct had proved to be correct and they also screamed that this was not something he could afford to ignore not matter how much he might want to, because he needed to fined a solution or the next time he was in her presence, he dint think he would be able to control himself again.

he would not let it happen again, he new what he wanted, he wanted liz, he wanted normal, and what had happened previous day had not been normal.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Max"_

_A familiar voice called out to him. A voice that had his heart instantly beating faster than it had ever before, except in his dreams of late,dreams that featured the girl who's voice had him stopped dead in his tracks. He wished desperately to remember the girl who just moments ago he professed to love, to remember liz . But the longing that was always present in his dreams urging him to move closer, to hold her was back and before he knew it he had turned towards the voice to face the one he knew it belonged with absolute certainty to, without having to look, and fought with all the strength in him to stand still, to not move closer . _

_and it was __**her .**_

_And his resistance was in vain, for he could feel the pull, the compelment, that was taking all his resistance away, something in him wanted closer wanted to touch her and it was stronger than him, so strong that even as his mined said no, his muscle were already tensing in preparation for movement, without his permeation as she spoke._

_"My car broke down" she said yelling to be heard over the poring rain, that like him had her soaked from head to toe looking as innocent as can be. _

_"Can you believe it?"_

_her face, her eyes,her mouth, her smile, all of it bright and beautiful, just like in his dream and he was moving, moving towards her, moving closer and in protest Max could only mage one word in his futile attempte._

_"No" _

_A denial. But a denial to what he dint know._

_"No" She echoed in seeming confusion, confusion that had a frown marring the brow of her bueatiful innocent face._

_"No" Max said once again then clarified, "I don't believe it"_

_Her ocean like eyes widened, something that had flicker of cofusen go though his mined hadn't her eyes alway been green in his dreams._

_Smile still in place, "Max, what are you talking about?" She asked with light laughter sipping in the tone of her voice._

_For Max, that flicker of previous confusion had brought a small amount of clarity to his still fogged mined even though he was moving closer still. _

_"You planned this?!" He said, though it came out sounding more like a quation then an accusation, and to be honest he wast sure himself which it was. _

_"I planned what?" She asked, confusion still very much presenting her face if not her eyes. _There was a _calm about them a self-assuredness, they should not possess when confronted with senseless ramblings and accusation of someone she barley new and could be dangerous to her._

_"To be out here" _

_"Max,…..You sound a little crazy"_

_he was, he knew was, so why was she still smiling, still standing there, why was she not moving away,why was she standing still in place as he moved a step closer advancing on her._

_"You are doing something to me"_

_"Max, my car broke down" She said, "I am waiting for somebody to help me. I didn't plan anything"_

_"I'm with Liz"he said, but it was more of a reminder to himself,than the actual stament it was meant to be._

_"I know you are" ._

_"We belong together" words he reminded himself, that he had uttered just moments ago to the girl he loved, to Liz ,and believed, after all he'd been in love with liz since the first time he sow her, even when you dint really know her, so why do those things sound like excuse than actual facts a traitorous voice whispered inside him._

_"I'm sure that's true"._

_"I don't want anyone else but her" He whispered trying to convince himself when he was just and inch away from the cupids bow mouth of the petite blonde_

_"I'm sure you don't" she whispered back, breath warm in his moth._

_he grabbed her but instead of shaking her in show of his fury at himself and at her, he instead, in midst of the heavily poring rain of the brewing storm, kissed her, wright there in front of the crash down. _reason and common sense had fled away. His mind blank_. But as soon as they touched, he relised, there was something wrong,there was something about __**her**__. something not quite right , it wasn't like in his dreams, _**she** _wasn't like in his dreams, something in him screamed in despair, not _**right**_, not _**her**_, not _**my love**_._

_"who are _**you" **_he growled, was it him, it dint sound like him, it was someone darker more dangerous, the sudden fear of himself brought realty crashed down on him, he'd kissed her, liz, he'd betrayed liz, the guilt that suddenly came upon him threatened to drown him, he could hardly breath, he needed to move away, needed to leave the pricing eyes were not right, that might make him loose control again, and with that he turned and practically ran from her._

_He had awaken. this was not a dream, though as he ran he desperately wished it had been._

_End of flashback_

She had not been like in his dreams, that's the thing his traitorous mined kept going back to. The way she looked at him, the way he felt around her, the colour of her eyes.

The coloure of her eyes!

In his dreams they had been green, vivid pricing emerald colour that were fierce and bright with an inner fire that made the colour seemed like bottled liquid.

His thought were drifting again he should not be thinking about this about her.

Again he reminded himself of his not long ago conclusion, that he was not at all at fault. He had a problem, she was a problem, and with those thoughts he started planing on how to solve it.


	3. Chapter 3

3. In For The Long Road

* * *

In the middle of the desert road of Roswell new Mexico, a girl with waste long blonde hair paced backed and fourth in front of her red Ducati, again and agin until, finally , with a deep breath, she stops, put's the sunglass she'd been holding in a to tight grip on, squared her shoulders and hopped on the motorcycle,..and sat there, making no move to turn the key in the ignition, her head tipped downwards, the wind blowing long strands of blond hair into her face, covering the troubled conflict on it, somewhere, she wasn't all that sure where at the moment, along the long and dusty trail of the Roswell desert road she had stopped,She hadn't even taken a break to sleep since she started her journey from San Francisco days ago, she wasn't sure why she was stoping now, their was no more turning back now,their was no other option, their had never been, because despite her issues, she really couldn't live with the death of all those people she sow, knowing she could have stopped it.

With that thought she took another deep breath and with a tight and firm grip on her resolves, she turned the key in the ignition and the engine started up as she started to move forward again, her mined still had not cleared, she needed to plan, she needed to fined out how far into her vision of events things were at, before she approached them, they weren't going to trust her, they, more likely than not dint even remember her.

Not that it mattered, she told her self, she was not going there under the delusion of them becoming family, she was simply doing this to make sure that the events in the vision did not take place. She **din't **need **them**, she **dint** need **him**, she firmly told herself.

The dream's shed been having lately **meant nothing** they were just dream's, they meant nothing, the honey golden eyes and their owner , that watched her as if she was the centre of the universe…,**meant nothing**, it was an illusion, all of it.

The raging hell storm of dust she was leaving her wake, with her death trap as Bones would no doubt call it the second he sees it, was nothing compered to the one going inside her head. Ok, she forcibly stilled her thoughts, Bones ,she needed to see Bones, Bones and River dog, she'd called them after her vision and asked them to keep an eye out for her , in case Nasedo showed up.

Bones had called, telling her about the creepy doll like version of her, that had showed up with Nasedo and new the things that she'd seen were already coming to pass and what that meant for her. **No, no**, she had a plan, she would do what she had to , then when she was no longer needed, she would leave, she would **not** get attached.

The stretch of desert road seem to go on for what felt like forever, to her, that when she finally reaches her destination,she cant help but feel both relief and dread, relief, because any longer on her bike with just her thoughts alone was going to drive her insane and dread for what she was about to face.

In front of her was the indian reservation, on her left side is a small wooden house she remembered from her memories,with her and Nasedo, when he found her outside her pod, alone and three years when she'd used her link to the other and him to fined them.

When she turns her bike around the conner in the road, she sees Bones sitting on the wooden steps of the main entrance, River dog on the rocking chair, signature jacket and headband on, at his side.

They both stand when they see her, before she's even stops. They move towards her welcome smiles on their faces, more of a wicked grin on Bones, contradicting with the scowl in his tanned face, when his eyes drift to her bike.

Her feigning and angelic pose in place as she turns her engine off and hopes of her bike, smile all teeth.

"Oh no, you don't" Bones says. "that look is not going to work again, don't try and be cute."

"What look?" she frowns as innocently as she can, whiteout her face betraying her to the laughter she is trying to keep in.

"and what do you mean try and be cute, I am cute, absolutely adorable, i don't need to try".

She sees River dog move past him and a welcoming smile pulls on her owen face, at the warmth and twinkling amusement in his wise brown eyes and the softness clear on his aged leather, brown skin, of his face, before he pulls her into an equally warm and comforting embrace.

"It's good to see, young one" he say as he pulls back to hold her by the shoulders" and I'm very glad to see you are well, it's been a few years, since i last saw for myself, three, in fact"

Chris could hear soft fatherly reprimand near the end, clearly in his tone and felt more than guilty at the worry, she new, she must have caused him, they cared about her she new that, both in their owen way and she about them,so she dint like having caused them worry.

"I'm sorry,.. you,..I, i dint mean to make you worry, I, kept in touch as much as i could, but, i couldn't…"she Whispered

Expression full of understanding, he placed the rough palm of his hand, on her cheek patting it softly, in a soothing gesture " I know"

"Great, now that's out of the way",Bones interrupted, rather rudely, in chris opinion", explain, the red death trap".

"You don't like it" she said voiced innocently , tone sugary sweet.

He scowls darkly in response to it, she moves forward and claps him on the shoulder and says," you worry to much Bones" before she pulls him in for a hug.

"And you not enough" he mumbles into the hug.

"I, worry plenty, I'll have you know" she say as she pulls away, she had meant, to say it as it a joke, but i came out sounding more sirius, than she intend it.

Something that Bones, was quick to take note of," i suppose, you do", he concedes, remembering why she was back here for the first time , since three years ago.

"We should go in, where's chicken at." she said humordly trying to light up her owen darken thoughts.

Bones barked in laughter at her question, as River dog tried his best to look disapproving.

"I think you mean Rooster, little dove"he says mock sternly.

"yeah him", she said waiving her hand dismissively.


	4. Chapter 4

Picture Of You.

At the Meselecu reservation, taking place in Eddies kitchen was a meeting, of the weird and bizarre.

For Chris especially the next twenty minutes were filled with, an inner turmoil that came of, answers and questions, concerns, fear, anger, resentment, excitement, argument and a score of other emotions and actions both productive,to the main issue at hand and not.

_Who was her double….. and how did she come to fall into Nasedo's hands,….. was she a twin….. or a clone,… did Nasedo come about her by chance or was he always aware of her existence and if so, why come for her, when he could've had a version of her that was clearly more manageable and easier to mould into the weapon he wanted_ .

One thing was for certain though, she had more questions now than ever.

Not that she could afford to dwell on any of them, there was lives at stake, she reminded her self. This was no time for a personal crises.

"So, who is she, why dose she look so much like you, is she another shifter, like Nasedo, or what."having Bones voice one of her theory's, snapped her out of her musing.

"No",this was something she was almost completely sure of, the flashes would warn the others to who he or she really was the second he come into contact with any of them, if they were a shifter.

"I think, who ever made us, made more than one set"

"Your talking about cloning"Bones,said left eyebrow arching up his forehead in disbelief.

"It makes more sense,than anything else i've thought of, i've seen the book in Nasedo's mined, the only way they would know what we'd look like is if, we were designed, but... a DNA sequence can not be conjured out of thin air, more specifically human DNA, and Human DNA, means a human template, the reproduction of humans cells and tissue, the many things that make a body can not be made from scratch," her mined was arguments a mile a minuet conjuring up theories and disregarding them, just as fast, when the pieces dint fit,human templates, it was the only thing that made sense,Chris felt her eyes burn with unexpected anger, and tried to shove the anger down.

Nodding to herself, she continued "Their had to, have been templates, after all 83% of our DNA is human." and dint that just make her feel like shed been hit by a sledge hammer, it, wasn't enough that she was an aline, she was a clone to boot. It was wrong,beyond wrong, and though she'd never cared for normal, their was no such thing after all, only the illusion of what person viewed as normal existed, but this, this was so... bizarre,even by her standards, so far from anyones idea of normal, _in the whole planet_.

"But even if that's true why make more than you,"Bones followed her conclusion with a question, a little alarm in coming through in his voice.

"you can't guess"she,grinned with dark hummer.

The blank expression on face really should be enough of an answer for her. And apparently Bones thought so to, because he dint respond, just watched her expectedly.

"You should really have payed more attention to the chess games we played,theres a reason you lost every time you know"She teased.

"What's the dam game have to do with anything." he grumbled, in obvious frustration to himself, but she herd him just fine and smiled at him to let know it.

" The dupes, if they do exist,are either the back up plan or we are, should the first set fail, at whatever purpose we were created for."

"Or..."She trailed of in thought.

"Or"

"In chess if you make a threat against one of your opponent's pieces; say, for example, my knight attacks your bishop, and the bishop is loose. you can respond either by moving the bishop or by guarding it. If you guards it, I now have a second offensive focus besides the bishop: the _guard_ itself".

"Huh,"he frowns,eyes going from her and to his drink and to her ageing, scrutinises her for a moment longer before he turns his attention back to his drink, "it, really worries me that your speech made me more light headed, than my drink, dumb it down, please kid, your channelling the character with the pointy ears of the show you love so much again, it really is unfair that a girl that looks like you do,can absorb more information than a super computer. Than again,you are odd in many ways."

Doing her best not to lough, considering the topic they had been discussing, she still couldn't help herself from thinking,odd, a fitting term, she supposed.

She often found over the years that when she opened her pouty pink lips,to sprout out things like that,things that revelled she possessed a brain, and one that would proclaim her genius,at that. People in general, got the same dumyfied look on their faces, that Bones had on his now, so he wasn't the first one to react like that to her.

There was just, something about her, her pretty doe eyes, her long corn-coloured hair, the pouty pink lips of her cupids bow mouth, the golden tan of her skin, that had them instantly coo and fawn all over her. Until they took in the determined and hard look in her eyes, that left them fumbling and on edge around the child who looked like an angel, with eyes to old for her face.

Why it was so hard people to believe that a beautiful blonde girl with model looks could have a mined as intelligent anyone else was beyond her, though, she supposed there were pros to being underestimated, and that's just the way things were.

Humans can't seem to understand her, and she had to admit that, she found it hard to form connections with them too, with the exception of River Dog, Bones and Bones mom, Ellen, who, much to Bones dismay, had taken a real shine to her.

She could admit that, with her always on the move, it was really for the best that, she dint get attached, she dint like to stand still. _She was a danger too them, _she reminded her self, remembering the last human she got close to, Nasedo, had killed him, _but it might have as well been her_, realising her thoughts were straying towards a dangerous territory and far from the topic at hand. She shook her self firmly out of them.

"They're decoys, pawns and at the same time fail safes, to fall back on should the original be lost".

"i.e …you",he trailed of comprehension setting in."Your the original".

"I….,i don't know, but, i don't think Nasedo would have tried so hard to mould me when he could have found a more complacent version of me if I wasn't".

"Which, he did,"

"It's too fucking early in the day, for this conversation, not enough alcohol ", he stated, eyes on the almost empty bottle on the table.

"How much like me is she"

"Personalty vies, nothing like you, she's very…. what's the word" he scratched at the side of his chin in thought clicking his fingers and pointing at her with them, before saying", …Preppy,"

"A live barbie, flowery bight coloured dresses, perfectly manicured nails,all around sparkly".

"In the looks department," he continued as he poured a glass of whisky for himself" well…." he looked to River Dog who opened a draw in the table he was standing next to and pulled out a file and hand it to her.

she opened the file, and saw herself, looking, to borrow Bones word,.. preppy"

"As you can see for your self,except for the blue eyes, she's an exact copy, which makes, sense, her being your clone an all."

"Their are pictures of the other three in their to,"he said and in response River Dog pulled out three postcard sized photos from inside pocket of the file.

the first one he hands her is the image of a female, around the same age as her with a … perfect, stunningly gorgeous face, chestnut heir,toffee eyes, and a full mouth, this girl had even her beat in the looks department.

"That's,Isabel Evans"Chris heard River Dog say as she continues to studied the photo, a sense of familiarity going through her, the same one she had gotten when shed seen the metal sketching in Nasedo's mined, she'd seen a sketching of a male too, before Nasedo had reliesed what she'd was doing and pulled himself out of her head.

So she wasn't that surprised when River Dog handed her the second photo and she saw a male with, spiked dark hair, chiselled jaw and hardened brown eyes filled with resentment and pain, that came from being constantly let down, something she could more than relate with.

When River dog finally handed her the photo of max Evans though, she felt something inside herself clench. Her heart? Her lungs? she could swear their was something wrong with her breathing, her hart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to come out of her chest in her panic, she'd think she was having a stroke, if it weren't for the fact that she was to young. But on the other hand she was an alien, anything was possible, she was a living breathing testament of that.

And so was the photograph of a 17 year old male with dark hair and tawny golden, that had featured in her dreams these past few weeks, and god's if that dint start another storm of panicked turmoil brewing in her, she had been hoping, a fool's hope, that it wasn't him, that the man in her dreams with tawny golden eyes, was some fantasy man her teenage hormones had conjured up.

This made things so much more complicated._No, no, no, no,_ Chris screamed to herself._NO, it, didn't_. She thought firmly. She, had a plan, she would stick to it. _Yeah, ladies and gentleman denial is not just a river in Egypt_, a sardonic voice sung inside her head, she wished it would shut up.

Vision of the future were such a pain, she would pity the girl who's future power she'd unintentionally tapped into, if she weren't so busy pitting herself right now.

Focusing on girl's visions didn't exactly distract her, but it was enough to get her freaking out, under control. She carefully and calmly put the photograph with the other two, without looking at it again.

"So… how much do they know? about themselves? Nasedo? you said they came looking for answers a year ago? what did you tell them?" She tried not to think about anything but the present, as she looked to River dog, for answers to her questions, while avoiding Bones concerned and questioning eyes, who had been watching her closely and silently, she realised.

Before his expression turned to one of fascination. "I'm not sure anyone should be able to change feelings that quickly or ask so many questions in one sentence," he observed.

She ignored him and kept looking at River dog, expectedly. Rilling up Bones was familiar territory, safe, something she was more comfortable with than her thoughts, so she was more than content, when she felt him scowling at her again. it was just to easy, for it not be fun.

"I told them very little,child, only what i promised i would"he said, he too was watching her closely, she was tempted to ask what it was about her that they found so fasting to watch, so intently, so very,very, tempted, she dint think she was ready for the answer though, and so she kept her mouth shut.

"I told them everything I knew about Nesado, how I had not seen him for 40 years, I told them about the murder of Atherton, by Nasedo, I lead them to the drawings in the cave,he had left behind for them, I told them, that someone was after him and that he had to leave in a hurry…...," he paused

" The one with the golden tiger eyes, asked, if anyone else had come looking for answers or seen the cave drawings," her head snapped up at that,panic written all over it," I told him no, i did not mention you, just as i promised you i would not, he seemed….. disappointed, by my answer, though i do not think he himself new why".

"You are keeping something from your vision, from me, young one" he stated knowingly",and it's something, that has you more on edge, than i have ever seen you,".

Her head tipped down at that, refusing to meet his searching gaze.

"what is troubling you"

"There, was a boy, in my vision, who…if,…..when, i do this i will be erasing from existence."she mumbled,woodenly, not once looking up, doing her best to keep, her emotions out of her voice, she continued," I am going to have to live with that, with erasing a boy who could have easily been mine",

"What do you mean, could have been yours" Bones asked his voice a mixture of concern and confusion, while River Dog stayed silent,sharp as ever, probably having already released where she was going with this.

"He would have been my double son,….and Max Evans" she finished voice cracking a little at the end.

When nothing but silence meet her stamen, from either men, she looked up to see grave and pitting expressions on both their faces, something that had her flinching and looking away instantly. She knew that the life of her double's son had been painful, from begging to end, that he had suffered more any of them combined, before being killed at the tender age of fourteen, but she couldn't help but feel she was killing him too.

"Kid…." she heard Bones beginning before, trailing of, clearly not knowing what to say to her.

She heard movement of a chair being pushed backward and someone stand up, she dint look up though until seconds latter she felt a hard and callused hand fall on top of her own and looked up to see River dog, by her side," if he, is truly meant to be, he will be, no matter what changes you make, somethings are constant, believe me", and as she looked at his, wise old eyes, she really wished she could, but she dint.

Pulling her hand from underneath his, she stood up, and turned her back to them" I, don't want to talk about this anymore",a finally in her voice that said the subject was to be dropped.

"What you going to do, I take it you have a plan" Bones said, taking the lead in moving the conversation, in a different direction.

She found herself smiling in gratitude," Of course, I do, my plans have plans",

"Great, what are they"

"Not telling you."

"You don't have a plan do you;"He scowled,_and her purpose in life was complete_.

"Yeah, I do," she said waited for a moment until he scowled at her even more darkly, before continuing"I'm going to be doing some observing first, then ill let you know".

"Blondes are Satan's besties, i swear, the things they inflict upon the unsuspecting world and me", he grumbled under his breath.

And the laughter she'd been able to contain, up to this moment, finally burst out.

"Satan's bestie, thats me", she managed to get out in-between her laughter.

Until finally she got her self under control,once she settled down from her slap-happy high, she turned towards River Dog, face falling sirius " Im, going to need you to approach them, i cant do it, if their already suspicious of her, they wont believe me,or anything say, i'll be the outsider who's about to wreak their lives,a risk to their safety, if they think I'm Nesado, they'll think I'm a murder, they'll attack before i even get a chance to explain who i am, I'll need you to convince them come out here, convince them to meet you at the bluffs, i'll take it from there."

Nodding at her agreeably, he said"I'll do my best young one, you let me know when."reaching a hand out to pat her softly," stay safe,".

" I will, I'll call you when it's time, though i doubt, it'll be today or tomorrow, like i said,i need to see what's happening first,and that will take more than one day". he nodded at her agin in understanding and with that she watched as he stood up and left the room.

She took a few deep breaths,closed her eyes,reopening them agin before,getting up to leave too. Bones a step behind her, followed her outside

"Kid", he pulls at her elbow lightly, stoping her before she riches her bike, letting him turn her so as to look at him, hearing the seriousness in his voice," I know, caring and sharing, our feelings, isn't our, thing, and you like to keep things to yourself, and i understand, it's drafty out their i know,"Bones sighs. " but you don't gotta do that with me, if you want to talk, I can listen, whenever," he says gruffly

Her owen emotions turning, incredibly mushy and girly, she yanks him to her in a hug" I know Bones, I know", she holds on to him for second longer, to collect herself, before she pulls back.

"She looks him over critically "Your drunk aren't you" she says jokingly, in an attempt to lighten up the serious and overemotional atmosphere that surounds them.

He scowl's at her," very funny, see if ever try and be nice to you again,"

"You nice," snorts",I'd wonder if you'd been taken over by an aliens...or drunk"

" Oh, oh, you know what, just get on the motorised death trap and go, you incredible, pain in my behind",

"At least I'm an incredible pain in your behind, instead of your boring average one", with that she very quickly spun on her heel, blonde locks flying in all directions before she just as quickly made her way towards her motorised death-trap.

Leaving him there gaping at her in the dust.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

The Shadow's .

When Chris had first started,well not spying,…..observing, the three aline's and their three human companions, she thought it would take days, if not weeks, of studying their habits and schedules, of making sure her timing was correct for the revelation of the dupe and Nesado, of preparing herself mentally for the wrenching pain, that would come when she saw hi….them, revealed herself to them, met them.

So it was thoroughly daunting, irritating,annoying, infuriating, to see how careless they were. Within a day, hell within hours, she had everything she needed to now about them, they were reckless, with the use of their powers, it was clear they din't like them, had no control over them, and yet, they were completely reliant on them, and worst of all they'd brought human's into it all, dint they realise the danger to their life and safety they're secret would bring to them,she hadn't thought about that when she'd first seen her vision, to horrified by the death and destruction she'd seen and how her double and Nesado had been in the middle of it all. She was just now realising, how thoughtlessly they lived their lives, paying little heed to possible danger, how their ignorance had led to what she'd in her vision. Living in a constant state of alertness for so long, she'd made sure that her use of powers were a last resort, but that dint mean she ignored them, that she dint except them as a part of what she was, she practised constantly until her control over them was perfect or at least not prone to burst of emotional outburst that could be dangerous to others. It was absolutely maddening, their contradictory behaviour, in concerns to their powers. It had pure outrage churning through her every time they used their powers even when they knew they were being watched and yet ignored what said powers told them about Tess Harding true identity, they had come into contact with her, she'd overheard the conversation, between her oth….Max Evans and the girl, who's powers she'd tapped into, his girlfriend, Liz, and he had kissed her, and had gotten flashes, so why was he purposely being ignorant, to the complete and total lack of Nesado in them.

She had been wondering for weeks how, why, the three alines in her vision had not noticed, had not questioned, her doubles behaviour, her actions in her vision, her unhealthy, bordering on obsessive behaviour,her confusion,during their confrontation of Alex Whitman's death, the change in her before she'd sacrificed her self. She'd finally found her answer.

And it was like a slap in the face,knowing that they hadn't noticed because they hadn't wanted to noticed, hadn't cared.

Despite her deep thoughts, when she followed them she made sure she was a part of the shadows around her, that she remained unseen,she'd made her self become skilled at such things when on the run with Nesado, who she remembered, had them always on the move, as if they were being chased, by who, Chris never found out, expect for the echos of the name_ Kivar_ in his head, during one of his many attempts of reprogramming her mind, remaining unseen even in plain sight was a skill she'd honed to such a degree that sometimes she wondered if the engulfing darkness that she knew, lived within her hadn't turned her into an actual shadow.

It would have been easer to use her mind warp powers to make her self invisible to their eyes, but that was a power she avoided at all cost, it reminded her to much of the way Nesado would play with her mind, the violation of it, she wouldn't do that if she could help it, it dint matter if her intent wasn't to harm, the idea still had revulsion rising up in her, especially now with the image of Alex Whitman's death by her dupes use of said power to accompany it.

Beside if it appeared as if they become aware of her presence she would just use her freezing power and leave. The only problem was that she dint know if it would work on them, it worked on human's and she could hold the freeze for a certain amount of time, but they weren't human and Nesado she could only freeze for a few moments, Five mints topes, she remembered . Not that shed used it that often it was a power she'd managed keep hidden from him, and one that helped her escape from him.

Chris managed to make it around the corner of the UFO centre's back entrance, just as Isabel Evans and Michael Gurin came out, she got close enough so that she could be within hearing distance,holding her breath she flattened herself against the gap between the walls and wished for luck, she wouldn't have to use either of her powers,taking one tentative peek around the corner. she listened intently.

* * *

"Izzy, did you get any sleep?". Michael asked and isabel could hear the concern clearly in his voice, but found herself unable to look at him, her dreams of late had been disturbing her, She never though of Michael, like that before, she loved him, but like she loved max, he was her best friend, apart of her family, these dreams were confusing her.

And now if, the dreams weren't troubling enough, she had to deal with aline killer who was hell bent it seemed to get into her brothers pants, she was teenager for christ sake, she wasn't up for this kind of drama in her life, would it kill anyone if things in her life, just for once were normal.

Oh, no wait she was aline.

"No, I din't, this whole mess, with Tess/Nesado, is messing with my head you know". she excused, all the while a voice inside her head was singing _lier, lier, pants on fire._ She nearly groaned out loud at that, and barley managed to stifle it before she looked up at him.

She notice that he seemed to be in deep thought to, their was a weary look in his face, that had second's ago been in her's, though probably not for the same reasons.

"Yeah , i get that, don't worry though everything will be fine, Max has plan,we watch Tess, monitor her movements, see what she up too,Max and Liz have already gone to school, me and Maria are going to go position our selves outside her house, follow her from their, you and Alex,hold down the fort."he finished with a frown on his face, that while not unusual, was deeply troubled.

"Are we sure this is a good idea,we don't know what kind of powers he has, Michael,?" she asked quietly.

"That why were not going to confront him, her, Izzy were just going watch what he….she... dose."

There was a long silence between them before isabel drew from her courage and asked, "Michael, have ….. have you been feeling different ever since Tess showed up?", this was not the question she'd meant to ask.

"Well, their is something about her… something familiar. Like I've met her before,but their also something about her that feels wrong too, or maybe not wrong, but not right either?"

" Yeah same here," glancing away from him in thought to his words . " Since they first time i met her."

Was it a coincidence, the feeling they both had, was, she/he connected to them in some way, and if so, how. Was it a coincidence,that the dreams started the day, they first met. If so it was, pretty amazing coincidence."

"Ooookkkaaayyy... this isn't creepy at all." he said sarcasm clear in his voice and tension obvious in his stance and the way in which he raised his hand to scratch at his eyebrow, in a habit she knew he had." I got to go,you know how Maxwell can be about the things he sets his mind on, as moveable as wall that one, and god know's the earful i will get if keep Maria waiting."

"Maria right… yeah, you should go, me, me and Alex will keep watch"

"Ok." he nodded,"….Ok… get some rest Izzy," she watched as he moved away from her conflict plain on his face to her,she really wanted to stop him, to speak her mind, but when she opened her moth nothing come out, so she just stood there, watching, as he disappeared from her sight.

"OK…" Isabel sighed to herself. "Ok, …..oh god,these dreams are going to drive me insane, … stupid dreams, stupid rock formation.I am talking to my self, proof, that I'm going insane, it's the first step after all, Isabel," she said to her self, a hysterical lough pouring out of her, as she moved to make her way inside.

* * *

Chris dint hear the opening and closing of the door as Isabel Evans went back inside, her head was already filling and churning with enough problematic thoughts, that she felt like she had swarming bees, buzzing loudly inside her head, the others were having dreams too, what did that mean…. she could't think about this, she dint have time to identify the curious swooping sensation in the pit of her belly when Isabel had mentioned her dreams, …. _the stupid rock formation_…., the same one that had been in hers?.

Her world was going from slightly shaky to without a foundation to stand on with each passing moment she spent on Roswell. She needed to move. She needed to get back to her bike and follow Michael Gurin. She needed... to move.

Her whole body shook and felt extremely unsteady, her control not all it should be, as she took a tentative step forward from her hiding spot, towards the destination in which her target had headed,she squashed everything she was feeling down and got her self under control, then took another step,each one much steadier than her first. Time to find out where exactly her double and Nesado lived!

The thought turned her toward the parking area, where her bike and the person she was pursuing were. *It was a coincidence. Coincidence, non of it meant anything, meant nothing, nothing, nothing, NOTHING.* she sighed, she wondered how many times she needed to repeat that to her self before she actually started to believe it.

* * *

Chris signed, something else she was doing a lot of late, among other things, but it was all she could do at the events unfolding before her, she had been right, the others seemed to have already figured out that her double wasn't human, they were following her, and not doing a very good job of it either, she noticed.

She was now once agin tailing Michael Gurin and the human girl, with her bike, keeping a safe distance, to make sure they dint notice her, she doubted very much that they would, they seemed to be too focused on following her double.

The followed her to the parking area of Roswell High and she after paking far away from them, got of her bike and continued to track them on foot, and interestingly enough when Maria Deluca's came into her line of sight once more, she saw that the two had not gotten out the car and had no inten of doing so any time soon.

Wich confused her for a second, but then she remembered the conversation she eavesdropped on... '_max and liz are already at school'... T_he others two must already be inside ready to take over the chase, she needed to intervene, and she needed to do it without, her dupe or the others seeing her and realising there was two of them.

She could not, have them knowing just yet.

She needed to get to her dupe and fined a way to undo the mind whammy Nesado had no doubt preformed on her, _cant take the chance his weapon developing a concession after all_,she thought to herself bitterly, she need to get to her, before,they hurt her thinking she was Nesado, Her dupe was one of the innocents she need to save . What she'd seen her do in the vision, had not been her fault. After all she had was only here, because she had escaped from Nesado and he had needed to replace her. Because physically speaking , apart form the colour of her eyes, she was all me.

And at that thought, an idea suddenly came to her, using her powers, she manipulated the structure of her hair so it was shorter, changed her loose cotton shirt into the form fitting top her dupe had been wearing when she came out of her house, but kept her hooded leather jacket the way it was,she needed it hide her face from the onlookers in the car until she made it inside, before her dupe who she just caught a glimpse of, getting out of her car a few feet away, before she was through the door.

Seconds after she was inside the school, she knew someone was watching her. She could feel it between her shoulders. She couldn't see them, only feel them, it kinda creeped her out actually, the sensation of being watched, she wonder if any of them had felt it, felt her watching.

her gaze trained strait ahed as she continued down the hall, she needed to think fast, needed to separate her two pursuers, she looked around trying figure out a way when her searching gaze landed on the sign indicating the girls toilets knowing she was being followed she turned and headed for the women's toilets, smiling to herself, she continued forward making her way to the bathrooms knowing only one of them.. would,.. could, follow her in there.

Positioning herself on the hidden corner of the room, she was half hidden in the gloom that, when her pursuer followed her in, she walked right past her, just like Chris knew she would.

The brief encounter with her tail, as she planned it to be,brief,would have been unremarkable if not for the fact that as soon as she let her presence be known and watched the girl in front of her twisting around to face her, Chris found herself staring at a pair of soulful brown eyes, and naturally pretty face from her vision. Raking over her appearance she also found that she could also see the healing seal Maxwell Evans had left on her aura. This was the source of her vision, the girl, who's power she'd tapped into, when Evans had healed her, the reason the link between her and Maxwell Evans she'd silenced ages ago had flared to life, puling her in, and turning her world upside dawn.

"Tess…"

Chris instantly saw the flash of panic in those eyes even as the girl seemed to try and conceal it, when she became aware of the fact that she was alone, with someone she viewed as a dangerous enemy,a killer, and again Chris found her self astonished at their recklessness in bringing human's into this, dint they realise, that if she'd really been Nesado, as they thought, the girl before her would be dead.

A sea of conflict washed over the human girls face in front of her, before she seem to quickly get her self together with newly strengthen resolves. Chris found herself admitting a small amount of admiration, at the show of strength.

"I…I thought i saw you come in here, I uh ,you see, i really wanted to see you,… i know that we had pretty much everything straitened out last night "

"We did?"

" And since all the misunderstanding was cleared out i thought we could be friends"

"Friends, right" she replied in mock agreement, disbelief dripping out with a hint of annoyance into her voice despite herself. She was already board of the charade the girl was trying to pull and not doing a very good job of it either.

Chris titlited her head in mock puzzlement and leaned with her right side into in the doorway."Then tell me something, liz, wasn't it,"she asked crossing her arms, and doing her best to appear as nonchalant as possible, knowing she'd made a mistake when she had to think to remember the gi…. Liz's name "… why is everyone following me"

She watched as the girl gave her a once over, at her slip, taking everything in, saw confuse flash through her face when she inspected her eyes and it had Chris suddenly remembering, Bones telling her that her dupe had blue eyes and barely held in her breath of relief when confusion left the girls eyes and her weariness came back, fear and panic overpowering her detection.

For a moment, she just stared back at Liz Parker, watching her squirm under the observation. "No, no answer for me, that's alright, I already have pretty good idea, i'll be seeing you around,"

Turning away from the still figure before her to walk back out the way she came. Chris pulled out her phone from her pocket, the moment she was out of hearing range, and called River Dog, she had come a lot further into the events of her vision, than she had anticipated and was now left with no choice but to move forward with her own plans, ahead of schedule.


	6. Chapter 6

In a hidden corner, in a hallway at school Max and liz were waiting for the appearance of Tess Harding.

"I knew you weren't really falling in love with her"

"That's the truth, Liz. You've got to believe that." And he could see, that she truly did, Max too, believed everything he was saying, but the complete and utter trust on her face, for some reason made him want to cringe away in guilt, as a traitorous voice whispered inside his head taunting him with the fact that last night in his dreams this had not exactly been the truth, that last night the love he had felt coursing through him had been more real and stronger than anything that he had ever felt for Liz, overpowering. _But he couldn't be falling in love with Tess Harding, because Tess Harding wasn't real, Tess Harding dint exist. Nesado did, and Nesado was manipulating him._

"I do. And now we know it's really Nasedo." she continued and again the absolute and utter faith in her voice, for him, had him once again barley restraining himself from grimacing visible. Not that any of this mattered, he was going to make sure her faith was well placed.

Tess/Nasedo had to be using kind of powers to control him, to make him feel this way, because, it couldn't be him, because it always felt like something or someone else was pushing, trying to surface, to take over, whenever he was near her. Powers and the face of Tess Harding were being used to manipulate him , but he would resist, he would fight this, he wont let it control him again.

"And whoever Nasedo really is, it's using Tess body to get to me."

"Right. To manipulate you." nodding her head agreeably a happy smile on her face.

"I cant control myself when I'm with her " he had not meant to voice that thought out loud, but luckily for him Liz's phones rings just in time to drawn out his words before they can fully reach her ears.

"Yeah, we're in postion. Ok. We got it.",she hanged up the phone and turns towards him again."She's in the parking lot headed this way."

Nodding to her, he takes a hold of her hand as they make their way out of the hidden corner of the hallway they had been speaking,so they could get a clear view of the school entrance. Within second they spot Tess Harding coming through it and for a second Max thinks a he sees a flash of green eyes just before she turns to make her way down the hallway to the left,He suddenly felt odd, his skin was prickling like he'd walked through an electric field and his heart was hammering in his chest, and again something in Max takes over,indescribable amount of longing pulls at him, urging him to chase after her, to not let her get away, it has him gripping liz hand tightly in an effort to restrain himself, to tightly, because he sees her wince and it cause him to loosen his hand immediately as she similes at him in support as though she understands, but she doesn't, and Max hope's she never will, because he knows it would hurt her, _and oh god the last thing in the world he want's to do is hurt her_ he things to himself, as she drags him forward to peruse Tess Harding, until she suddenly slow's and turn's towards the girls restroom.

"Ok, I'll take it from here.

What !, No !, Absolutely not ! he want's, to say, but at the same time he wants to say, yes, yes i think that would be best, because, he can feel something in him brewing to the surface wanting to take control again, to get to her, even if it meant going into the girls restroom, growing stronger and stronger and he wanted to get away. Before he did something stupid and irreversible. But letting the Liz go in there would be stupid too.

"No Wait , I don't want you going in there alone"

"Max, she still thinks I'm just your girlfriend. Shell never suspect anything", She reasoned to him and maybe she was right, he dint know. Nothing made sense anymore and he felt like he was going to explode in a matter of seconds from the confusion in his mind.

"She's dangerous. Never forget that" And with that he conceded to her plan, leaned in and kissed her temple concern coming through in both his voice and eyes.

Max stood there pensive as he watched Liz smile at him, watched as she turned and walked dawn the hallway to follow the aline killer. And he continued to stand their for quit awhile, rooted at the spot, unable to move his body, as he fought with himself, his mind said to get away, to leave and get himself under control, but his body, his body refused to obey, it wanted to go in the opposite direct, it wanted to go towards the petite figure with the bouncing blond curls and it was awhile before Max could finally make himself move..

If He had remained a second longer however, he would have seen another Tess Harding with blue eyes, making her way down the hallway.

* * *

As Liz went through the entrance of the restroom, two girls made their way out, leaving her all alone in what appeared to be an empty and way too quit bathroom.

The sudden silence playing havoc on her nerves, she griped the handles of her bag tightly as she bent down to see if their was anyone inside the stalls and that's when she felt someone standing behind her making her turn swiftly to find Tess there barly visible in the shadow'd gloom watching her.

"Tess!….I thought I saw you come in here. Uh ,you see I really wanted to see you,… I know that we had pretty much everything straitened out last night "

"We did?"

" And since all the misunderstanding was cleared out i thought we could be friends"

"Right,Friends, tell me something, liz, wasn't it,"she said confusing liz as to why she needed reminding of her name, when just last night she new it just fine. Now that liz was really looking, there was something really different about the girl in front of her to the girl from last night, something in the way the blond held herself, she seemed just as dangerous if not more so, but the creepy feeling when ever she came near was missing.

Crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame, the blonde tilted her head and said"… why is everyone following me".

Liz was struck speechless as feelings of dread creeping in her veins, this was a killer, a cold blooded mudarer who had killed before without mercy, what was to stop her from killing her now, Max wasn't here to save her this time. Coming in here alone, she released had not been a really smart idea.

The blonde girl however made no move to towards her, simply stood there, bright green eyes appearing to pierce Liz into her very soul and if Liz had not been having an internal panic attack she would have stooped to question the fact that Tess eyes had been blue last time she saw her.

"No, no answer for me, that's alright i already have pretty good idea, i'll be seeing you around" strating her self up and walking our of the bathroom leaving liz standing there, hart beating frantically and head filled with confusion.

* * *

In the park standing under the cover provided by the colourful plastic umbrella stand of a merry go round Liz and the other were discussing the restroom encounter between Liz and Tess.

"So she dint hurt you, or threaten you"

"No,thats just it, for a se…"she hesitated and Max was quick to notice.

"What, Liz"

"For second, I could swear, she dint even recognise me",she stated confusedly remembering the lack of, not recognition, because it had been their in the girls eyes, she now released, but... she dint know, she couldn't explain it was like she was meeting her for the first time, it was just…odd and what's more Liz clearly remembered her hesitation before saying her name.

At that everyone was silent, all of them dismissing the very idea, believing that Tess/Neasdo must have used some mind power to confuse her like Max.

"That makes no sense" said Michael bluntly not bothering to beat around the bush like the others.

"Yeah, i know i probably imagined it" Though, something that refused to let go, kept telling her she dint,it was the same stubborn voice that refused to believe the sheriff that it was Max responsible for the silver hand print murders, that time when she still had the silver hand print in her skin from Max having healed her.

"You cant trust anything when it comes to her Liz it's ok"Refusing to even consider, the posabilaty, to believe that it had been him, who had done all of this of his own free will, kissed the her, dream those dreams , _because, damn it, it hadn't come from him, it could'nt have_, the feeling of powerful longing, of desperate desire to be near, the feeling he din't remember having ever had since he was little boy when at time's he could swear he could feel another inside of his head reaching out towards someone else, a voice that held sadness and loneliness within it, but bought such a feeling of love with it that Max never felt more complete, but which as he got older and started to desire to be more normal he had shut out bit by bit until there was nothing but total silence, the voice had chosen to shut him out in return, leaving a sudden void within him that it had felt like he was falling into darkness. But then he had met Liz and after a while Max had stop trying to get the voice back and embraced being as normal as he could be, completely forgetting about the being that had once lived inside his head. He din't know why the sudden memory had come back now, but when Max had woken up this morning, he couldn't help but feel like some part of himself had woken up, like he was waiting for something, the phrase, _she's here,_ still echoing from this morning, something was could feel it, had been feeling it all morning. A yearning he had began to feel last night, after waking up, hart beating frantically, from another dream of her. His mind repeatedly recalling the image of her bathed in light, a feeling of anticipation building in him with every passing moment since then, it dint make sense, Tess had been here for weeks.

"Or maybe we should trust her, this is the fourth aline we have been waiting for our whole lives" Michael's disagreement suddenly pulled max out of his thoughts.

"I don't think that anyone or anything that would pretend to be a teenage girl to get to Max, is on our side" said Isabel with obvious frustration and worry in her voice.

"Isabel is right, it's a shape shifter, who knows what other powers it has that we don't have. The three of us, no matter what we may discover about ourselves… we were raised human. Nasedo's an aline. Nasedo's killed", he was reminding himself and the others, wanting the words to be seared into his skull so that he could remember next time he came across her, that she was a monster in a pretty package,"And judging from the way I felt when I was with Tess, it definitely has some kind of power over us".

"Yeah, I felt it too. Like i was drawn to her for some specific reason. like I had to let her in."

"Isabel, you have to fight it."he herd liz advise her and he was in complete agreement.

"You too Michael" he said when saw defiance flash on his face at Liz's words, he knew Michael wanted to have answers, find out about where they came from and though he wanted his friend to be happy a part of him, admittedly a selfish part of him, hopped he never found out, because damn it all, he dint want this, he wanted normal, he wanted a normal life, he refused to let Michael ruin any chance of that.

"You want us to deny who we really are?"

"I want us to stay who we really are!", he shouted a him in frustration, why was he always being fought on this, Michael just dint understand, he'd never made a home here, but he had and he was unwilling to risk it for something so unknown,"Don't you'.

"No Maxwell you don't really want us to stay who we really are, because, who we really are is not human, because raised by humans or not it dose not change the fact that we. are. alines too, maybe not like Nasedo, but alines non the less, and no matter what you tell yourself, that,**will never change**, and i suggest that you except that, oh great ruler. Except and see, things as they are, not as you wish them to be, because ignorance as we have learned before always has a price, always leads to pain." Michael blinked then and looked around, to find on their face the exact thing that was probably in Max own face, shock. There was confusion on his face as if he himself had no idea why all of that had come out of his mouth, without his knowing it.

Shaking his head,at the sense of Daja Vu Michael's words brought him"what are you talking about…. i know you want answers…. but Nasedo isn't exactly a reliable source of information, do you or don't you agree that we cant trust him!"

"I'm the one least involved. the one she won't suspect. I'll get close to her", Alex inturrapted them, and Max could tell from the look on his face that it was not a prosecute that he enjoyed the thought of, but was trying to defuse the situation, for Isabel of course.

And Max could see Isabel instantly begin to shake her head in refusal to Alex suggestion with panic plain in her eyes"No!, stay away from her Alex," she ordered, a finality in her voice that made it clear that it,this was not up for negotiation", Besides, We don't even know if Nasedo is Tess any more", pointing out the possibility that Max, had not thought of yet.

Nodding his head in agreement to her stament, he turned to them "She's right, he/she could be anyone at anytime",A thought that put Max, in such a state of paranoia that when a man walks by them, clearly watching them, he feels himself go instantly on high alert mode, his eyes trailing the figure until he disappears from sight.

Sighing at the clear tension in the air his response created, he calmly and cooly turned his gaze towards Michael looking pointedly him, a silent message passing between them", We can only trust each other, now more than ever, we have to stic…..,"

The sound of footsteps rustling through the fallen leaves alerting them to an intruder Max speech was cut off and swiftly as one they turned in a unison, to see, River Dog, he was standing a few feet from where they stood hands held up in a calming gesture.

"Calm yourselves. There is nothing to fear from me" he reassured when he saw the panic written in their faces, his voice deliberately soft so as not to stratal them, his face however retaind the stern and series look they remembered seeing the first time they meet him almost year ago.

Sensing the confusion and loss of words he continued"I have come because, I know, of Nesado's return" The somber look on his face deepening the age lines on his brow at this", There are things, i kept from you, one important thing in particular, on our first meeting, that i believe you now need to know," at this he looked in Max direction, as if the words were aimed at him in particular and it confused Max as well as the others.

Before Max could question the statment, Michael having actually listened for once when Max said to be cautious of everyone outside of their marry band of boys and girls, cut in.

" How do we know your not Nesado, trying to play with our heads again" he demanded, because as much as he hated to admitted, Max may have had a point about Nesado, and Michael just really din't like the thought of anyone messing with his head.

Old wise eyes pierced Michael's, the intense gaze studying him, deliberately taking their time in scrutinising him", When we first met, young one, you, were close to death, I helped save your life, which is why i'm here once again trying to do. Save your life, and that of your friends, all i require in return is for you to listen, i do not believe it is to much to ask?." And Michael found he had nothing to say to that or the the reprimanding tone in the man's voice, the look directed at him reminded Michael of a disapproving grandfather.

"What do you mean? Save our lives? What did you keep form us?"Max questioned at rapid speed voice tinged with anger, having decided this was really River dog, no one could be that good of an actor, and he wasn't out of character he still spook sternly like last time, their was no softening in his features, or attempt to earn their trust or make them believe he was who he said, either they believed him or they dint, he dint seem to care, so long as they listened to whatever he had to say, and this more than anything else convinced Max.

"Come with me, please. All of you. We have much about to speak, but not here, i can not explain here, and our time is limited",he debated with himself for moment on weather it would be better to have them come with him now or to meet them later", Palmers ranch, by the bluffs, you'll understand better if you see for yourselves".

The other's appeared to be considering, the old man's request, but max wasn't to sure about it, but what if the lives of his family and friends were really in danger, there was no really about it, they were in danger, Nasedo was a killer he could and would hurt any of them to get to him. River Dog could give him answers on how to stop him, he would have to go, if he lost the people he loved because he ignored the old man's warnings, he would never forgive himself, but still the idea of going out to palmers ranch by the bluffs had him wary.

So just in case this was a set up of some kind, he would compromise,"Me, Isabel and Michael, will meet you there", he stopped before he could say more when he saw the member of the group open there mouth's to protest and shook his head to stop them and was grateful when they did, but not for long he had no doubt", After we take the other's home", and it seemed that he had finally found something him and Michael were in complete agreement on, because he saw him nodding along at his suggestion.

"Very well", he nodded agreeably at them" but, please hasten yourselves, there is no time to wast" he added cryptically before turning to leave, his evasiveness was unnerving all of them, especially Max who felt to his very core, the feeling he had been feeling all morning, something big and life changing was coming and Max wasn't sure that he or any of them were ready for it, the mental turmoil seemed never-ending.

* * *

Hours Later Max, Isabel and Michaell made their way to palmers Ranch and all three of them couldn't shake the feeling the had been there before.

By the Bluffs they find River dog is waiting there for them,"Thank you for coming', he says in greeting.

but Max barley had the chance to return the greeting before Michael grips his arm and tightly closed eye's.

Michael dosent know whats happing his vision is spping and images are flashhing in his mind a mile a minute and he suddnely he realises what is happning he's having a vision, it's night, he's affaird, he sees himself as a child running past the sign Palmers Ranch and gasp out a breath of surprise.

"I, remember i've been here before" he say's, when he open's his eyes and he sees Max and Isabel on either side looking down at him concerdanly.

"We all have".

A voice, a very familiar voice says behind them and all three of them swiftly turn to find Tess harding standing behind them, a Tess harding with waist long blond hair, practical and tomboyish cloths and green eyes.

"You set us up"he looks angrily at River Dog.

Before Michael and Isabel raise their hands ready to attack , while Max Evans stands frozen, looking almost hypnotised.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my very awesome readers, i am very sorry for the very late update, but i have a really good excuse, i had university interviews and i was making a trailer for this fanfic,which is now finished, so take a look and tell me what you think of the new chapter and my editing of the trailer. You'll be abel to find it either by clicking on this link (** watch?v=Pr-_7j-jrhU**), on my profile or by going to youtube and writing** (Roswell:The Call Of Destiny). **Anyway enjoy.**

P.s

Sorry for what ever bad spelling you may fined, but it's not all my fault, whenever i upload a document in to my doc manger in , it takes some of the words in my sentences of or cut'st them in half.

* * *

7. Meeting and Revelation's

* * *

"We all have."

Steeling herself for whatever reactions they may have, Chris moved herself away from the high standing prism shaped stone concealing her presence from the others, so that she was in full view of them and them of her, making sure to keep a safe distance from them.

Masking her immediate grimace with an impassive look when all eyes turned to her,eyeing her with clear distrust, eyes narrowed with rage and even hate, just like she knew they would. Chris shifted her weight and shed the nonchalant stance and readied herself to counter the attack, she knew, would come. As it was in fact not, going to go well, she could tell.

There was a moment, a moment where they all stood painfully still, almost frozen in place as they eyed each other, non of them able to even move to attempt an attack, before Michael managed to snap out of it, Isabel following his lead.

"You set us up" Michael spoke,angling his head towards River Dog, but not daring to move his eyes from the threat in front of him, not that he need it to, rage and betrayal radiatate from every silabyle.

The girl – however, did not appear to be the list bit fearful or even remotely bothered by their threatening - ready to strike pose. As a matter of fact,she was simply eyeing each of them,the light in her green eyes almost daring them to take the initiative, even a ghost of a smirk lingered on her features. It was them who suddenly found themselves intimidated by the over-confidence portrayed to them, it made them falter for a second - and that second was all she need,as before they could react, she raises her own hands up and in a gesture well known to them and quick as lightning the three of them were flung through the air connecting painfully with the massive stone wall of the cliff behind them, where they remained, pinned there against the stone like flies.

The power that held them in place, no matter how much they struggled, was of a caliber they had never felt before or had any hope of matching. The were completely at her mercy, they released with absolute dawning horror sweeping through their veins, darning all colure from their faces, leaving them pale and shaken.

Max turned his head left and right to check on the others and found all of them unharmed, but as unable to move as he was.

Despite knowing it was pointless he tried to get out of the grip of the power holding them anyway,he stretched his hands and arms, trying to work around the telekinetic grip, but before he could move anything,the petite blond closed her eyes and and this time raised both her hands streched out towards them and Max found himself frozen from the neck down, his body no longer under his own control.

"Just so you know," she said calmly, and there wasn't a hint of the harmless girl left in her eyes. "I'm more powerful than you. All of you."

"You can't do this, let us go!" Michael sounded winded from his rather hard connection with the wall, but that didn't keep him from arguing. And even frozen he somehow still managed to radiate rage, it was a front, Max knew- recognized the expression, it was one his friend put up when he was feeling trapped and helpless and that's what they were was terrible! the realisation that they were stuck, at the mercy of an aline so much more powerful than them, that could and would kill without hesitation!

"Why are you here, why are you doing this,what do you want?" Max could here isabel snap at their captor. Max knew his sister well, knew she wasn't scared, she was petrified.

"She's here because, she's missing a fear glad or something. You know that part of the human psyche that says '...maybe I shouldn't do this, it might lead to an untimely death or, in the very least, some serious ouchies' yeah, our girl here doesn't have that. Which come to think about it explains, so much about her." the unknown man who had appeared with her answered,the tone used was light and hummers but his expression was thunders, eyes stormy with rage.

"Calm yourself, my friend." They heard River Dog causation the man as the fury in him threatened to unlishe it self.

"Calm myself?, CALM MYSELF!. They were going to attack her without provocation, because pretty boy here,"he growls darkly as he point's towards Max" think's he can do no wrong",

"She's the one who has us pinned here!"Michael growled back at the yet unknown man.

"Oh, and what she supposed to do, stand still so you could kill her", he mocked sarcastly," how inconsiderate of her".

"Bones,"The blonde says softly. "Stop."

The man,Bones, snaps his head around to face her and something silent and unspoken seem's to pass between them, beacouse the enraged man surprisingly backs dawn.

"Why are you here, what do you want?" Isabel repeated louder and with a snap that spelled danger. She wasn't used to being ignored so thoroughly. It pissed her off a bit, but it also frightened her. Fear had given away to anger,Max could see and soon he knew, anger would give away to frustration, and frustration would give away to every other emotion non of them could even begin to name.

He wanted to turn to her to reassure her but before he could ,the eyes he had been dreaming of locked with his own holding him hostage as effertsly as her powers, her head tilled arms crossed.

"Before we get into that, i believe introduction are in order."

Why did life have to be so complicated? It wasn't bad enough that he was "different," and had to watch everything he did and said. Now added to this mess a girl, or whatever the hell she was, that seemed to have the abilities to make him lose all sense of of loyalty, sense of one self, rage consumed Max, he was tired, tired of the confusing storm of unwanted emotions brewing in him. He was sick and tired of, always being three steps behind everyone else in this merry little game, of the control this being seem'ed to have over him.

"Im C…"

" I already know who you are," he sneered viciously, even as something in his mind tore at him, raging at him for even daring to think of hurting her and that made him want to lash out even more, he dint care about her damn it, she was a monster" Your a killer, starting from 1959, William Atherton, Everett Hubble's wife, an innocent women killed just because she got in the way and a number of other victims, i don't even know about, who will be next,my parents, Liz, Maria, Alex, i wont let you hurt them!" he practically screamed.

"I've never killed anyone"

" That's not who i am. Think Maxwell Evans. You've seen my face before. You know who i am.I am not Nesado, and netheir is Tess Harding"

If she-your not Nesado than who are you"

" Tell if you think she's Nesado why do you keep referring to her as Tess, I think you already know she's not Nesado, you came into contact with her dint you, you kissed her, got flashes dint you, did you see any trace of anything other than Tess harding in them. And before you say that what you saw wasn't real, we both know you cant lie through flashes, and even though she and I have the power to make others see things that are not their, she can't conjure emotion out of thin air. No one can. One can have the power to feel others emotion,make you feel their's, heighten them or calm them, they do not have the power to create emotion that is not there,the same principals apply to all of our powers, so what every you felt or did, your action were your own." She stop'ed at as if to make sure her words had sunk in, and they had but, he refused to believe, dint want to believe it"And Tess harding is, well, she's my evil twin, well technically she's my evil clone, as for me, who i am, like i said you know who i am, so why dont you tell me .?"

"Look close." She moved closer and closer as she spoke until she was just a breath away from him and stopped , and as he searched the face in front of him he found had to keep himself from wincing at the unexpected familiarity that crept up in him.

_I've been here before._ He suddenly remembered Michael words echoing in his head followed soon after by her's, _say we all have,_he remembered the sense of familiarity that had hit him the second he had stepped foot in the place. "What do you mean, we all have, been here?" he asked but the question went ignored.

"Look at my face, really look at it, and tell me. Who. am.I." she continued green eyes burning into him. Compelling him to listen, to do as she said.

He did, he eyed the blond for long minutes, going through hundreds of faces in his mind rapidly, comparing features in the hope of finding a match to explain how he knew her. Because he did know her, he realised.

His mind almost coming in reach of ….. something.

He took in the futures one at a time, the emerald green eyes, the barley visible freckles on her nose, the arched eyebrows, the wild wind spanned sun coloured curls . Her self-assured posture, the natural – somewhat impish – curl of the rosebud mouth and suddenly,the features in front of him triggered flashes of memory - dream - whatever they were, ones that had Max gasping in shock as a memory assaulted him.

_Flashback_

_It was was silent.__The liquid substance was everywhere, and it swallows everything,sound,smell, even the light. It is illuminated and gold It's is everywhere, and it swallows everything, even him. He cant breath. He feels as if is stuck in a giant spider web, because when he kicks out and swings his arms, his limbs move like honey would down the side of a wall. __A dark encumber, yet liquid and alive. He inhales __and the liquid rushes in filling his lungs, slinking in around his tongue, pressing against the sharpness of his teeth, the inside of his cheeks, all the way until it reaches the back of his throat and his choking, drawning. He resumes his thrashing in his panic, throwing his arms out and when he feels them __press against a plastic barrier, he push's with all his might, he wants out, out of the bubble surrounding him, sufacting him, keeping him from hands finally rip through the shell and he moves so his head can quickly follow, and the liquid spills out into the dirt ground below,he can breath as he pulls the air greedily into his lungs, he looks dawn and sees he was not even a foot high from the ground, and that the cave like room he is in, is dark. _

_Crawling out of his pod, he's feet touch the ground he look around the cave, he notices the room is illumined by the glowing stone above him, before something starts to pull at him from another direction, following his instinct's he turns towards the chamber pod he crawled out and see that there are three others, two above and one bellow next to his own and he fiends himself drawn to it,so immediately and without habitation he moves towards it, when in reaching distance he reaches out and touch's the __membrane. And suddenly he sees it, thousand of thousand of thin yet resilient of gold threads extending from the very core of his soul to the most beautiful and bright being on the other end , unable to help himself Max reaches out with his mind to touch upon it, and the connection is immediate,impressions of another rush upon him in that moment and he felt as if he were two people, existing as one echoed and happiness and a number of other emotions bubble inside of him._

_When he is back himself, he sees that he has not moved the hand touching the membrane and he wants to see inside , to see if the being is as beautiful as it was in his mind, so with anticipation bubbling in he moves to wipe away the condensation that had formed around it so he can see in. One look at the angelic features and sunlight woven blond curls and he notices he's not very surprised that she's a true beauty in all forms as recognition flood's him once more, something inside of him wisper words in a strange langue that strangely enough he instinctually understand as it whispers, **Tema saatus, entalma, Tiemelgha, amra Veti**. His destiny,His light, His love. His soulmate._

_He sits dawn on the dusty floor and waits, hand still streached out touching the barrier, refusing to lose contact with her, trying to imbed his desire for her to wake up, he wants the barrier gone, he wants to touch, to feel her, to feel whole,he stays there wanting her to know that he's here, that he was waiting, that she's not alone. Panic was building up into his chest' why wasn't she waking up?_

_He dint know how much time had passed when he sensed the presence of others behind him. Slowly, he turned around, his hand held out in front of himself for protection and his body shifting instinctively in front of the pod containing her, to shield her from the unknown threat._

_But after seen who it was he quickly,lowered his hand. A smile formed on his face,the other two had come out of their pod's, so absorbed he had been by the angel that he had not even noticed, but before him was a girl and boy the same age as him, as his eyes flickered from the girl to the boy again and again something in him whispers in the strange language again, telling him they were family and they were waiting for him. _

_The other boy had impatiently already opened the ship, not yet leaving, but staring intently at him as if a part of him couldn't help asking for permission. His sister stood besides him, holding out her hand to him for him to join them in their departure._

_He refused,shaking his head, he gestured for them to wait; to wait until **she'd** come out of the pod. But suddenly there is flashing light and strange sound's coming from the outside,it frightens them, the brightness blinding them and the other boy run's out on his own and his sister is grasping his hand in her's, grip tight and dragging him with her pulling her further and further away from the other half of him panic built up into his chest;when he found him self in the night desert without a way back, without a way back to her, where had they gone? Where was his love? He wanted to turn back, but he couldn't his sister's eyes were clouded with fear,as they looked at him imploringly for him not to leave her, and he couldn't, he dint know how to get back and he was afraid of loosing his sitter like he'd lost the other two. So hand-in-hand with his sister they continued walking and walking for miles until the sun was no more and despair echoed in the very air around them both feeling upset at their loss,incomplete and empty without their other half's._

_His mind was screaming, pain was consuming was his light in the darkness and without her it would swallow him whole._

_Minu päike ja tähed minu armastus minu, amra Vetie _

_End of flashback_

"You're one us," the words left his mouth before he could stop himself, Max saw in the conner of his eye Michael's and isabel heeds snap to towards him at his stament, but he paid them no head,she was one of them.

* * *

Translation

_Palun tagasi mind,min päike ja tähed minu armastus minu arm veti- Please return to me my sun and stars my love my soul._


	8. Chapter 8

Introduction, Plan And Rescue

* * *

"What, are you talking about, what do you mean, She's one of us?". He asked, but he already knew, there had been something, a strange sense, of familiarity, when he'd first seen Tess, for a moment he had felt as if he recognised her, as if he knew her, the same feeling of completion and overprotectiveness when he found Isabel and Max again had come upon him. But then, he had gotten a good look at her eyes and a feeling of wrongness had flooded him, he had felt crushed, the way he had when he had been adopted, only to fined out it was by a abusive basters like Hank. The wrongness wasn't there now, and he knew why, the angelic looking girl was one of them.

But even as feeling of peace seemed to settle in his hart, there was still a nagging little voice whispering that there was more to come. Their private little world had just gotten a lot bigger, and even Michael, who wanted answers the most, wasn't sure they were ready to deal with this knew revelation. Things just kept getting more and more complicated.

Instantly the power holding them released it's hold and gravity had them dropping like stones to their knees. Absent mildly Michael noticed from the conner of his eye Isabel get to her feet and rush over to Max.

"Max, what did she do to you, what are you talking about, she's one of us?" Isable questions,confusion and disbelief clear, but Max marly shook his head as if trying to shake his obviously deep thoughts, as the blond in question continued to silently watch on with a penetrating gaze.

"Follow me" The blond instructed abruptly but calmly, swiftly turning and making her way up the path leading to stone structure that pointed towards the blue sky like a beacon and without question Michael, sees Max realise himself from Isabel's hold, and move to follow.

"Max?".Isabel and Michael call after him, but he doesn't respond and their left with no choice but to follow after him, after them. It leads them up the uphill path, right at the top between the cracked opening embedded in the stone, where they suddnly come to a stand still.

"Do remember how" The blond who Michael realised they still din't know the name of, turns to look at Max,waiting. They don't understand what she means, But apparently Max dose, because he stretches out his hand, palm skimming the surface of the stone wall before him and a silver glowing hand print appears, without reservation, that proves there is something really wrong here, his usually cautious friend a- lines his own hand to it pressing down.

And shockingly the stone wall cracks and starts to open, materialising an egg like shaped entrance leading into what appears to be a cave.

"How did you..?" Michael, he is ashamed to admit it, stutters out, unable to stop the beliverment he felt from leaking out in his voice, or face for that matter, as Isabel stands speechless and maybe a little bit frightened next to him.

Max in response turns to them, a number of emotions, they could not read for the life of them, flashing through his eyes and face," I just knew, i remember," he whippers as if he can barley get even those word's out, he is so in shock, Michael dose not remember his friend ever having looked like this before.

* * *

Seeing that they were all frozen and fearful of moving forward , Chris realised she would have to lead the way again. Trying not to think to much, she focused on the point at hand, slowly and calmly again so as not to startle them, Chris began easing her way within the cave entrance, without looking back to see if they were following, because she knew they would be,they would be drawn in like she had been.

The geographical structure of the ship was exactly as it had been, the last time she had been four years ago, with even more cobwebs, dust and even mould in some areas, the four encumbers that once held them still there in front of her, barricading what she had discovered lay on the other side. The Granlith, she knew that's what it was called because she remember Nasedo looking for it when had found her _alone_. He had not been able to find it, but she had, she been pulled to it, when the link she shared with Evans had unknowingly pulled her here sensing the others presence when she'd come looking for information from River dog, when she was thirteen.

"What is this place.?"

Chris turned to find the question had come from Isabel Evans, her brother and Michael Gurin standing on each side of her, almost like her shields.

"This," She indicated to the pod's with her hand",This is where we were all born."

" No, No,No.I don't believe this".she denied, but Chris saw the flash in her eyes, that indicated she remembered and did believe it, but desperately wished she din't, she dint want to believe so badly, Chris could tell that any minute now the girl was going to run, but she could not allow that, there was no time to waste.

"Well believe it, cause it's true, and there is more, so i suggest you calm your self, you do not have the the luxury of being able runaway right now, non of us do."

"Who do think you are."The princess seethed indignation and anger.

"I'm the girl you all abandoned, to be raised by the murderer known as Nesado" she calmly countred,she tried to keep her bitterness out of her voice, but seemed she failed because she saw them flinch away from her, something she din't have time to dwell on, so she continued" I'm the girl, trying to save you lives and that of your friends. So i suggest you start to listen to me, because believe me i am about as happy to be here as you are to have me here, which by the way , we both know, is not at all."

"Why are you here" This time the question was asked my Michael Gurin, he seemed much calmer than the princess, as she was getting used to calling Isabel Evans.

"I'm here because Bones and River Dog saw my look-alike and realised she was not me, they called me, when they realised that it could mean Nasedo had returned and that it meant danger, and i came because they are like family to me and possibly my dupe is as well."she wasn't lying, they were some of the reason she had come if not the main one." You want to know, don't you. you want answers, I can give you all the information that i have, which might not be everything, but sure is a lot more than you know, but first you three have to get it through your thick skull's that i am not you enemy.

"Now i am not asking for complete trust, that would be a bit presumptuous of me, and because quite frankly i don't trust you either. All i am asking is that you give me the benefit of the dought, what i about to show you is the most valuable bit of information i have to offer, " with that she moved towards the pod she remembered having come out of and waved her hand over the metal carving to undo the extra protection she put around the the pods that allowed entrance to the Granilith chamber a light flashed a the illusion of a metal wall on the other side of the encumbers she had put their crumbled.

"Follow me" she tells them, before getting down so she could crawl through her pod to the other side.

The second all four of them step into the chamber the whole ship comes to life, blue light shoots down on them reviling every aline aspect of it. Chris watches from the side as the others look on in awe, before her own gaze is pulled to towards the source of fascination.

The Granilith too, is exactly as she remembered it,only this time the pull was stronger, was it because they were all here,the light inside the sphere seemed to pulses brightly, the swirling colours where hypnotic and contained a singing quality to them, in fact, Chris could swear she heard a strange melody emanating softly from it. She looked to the others but it dint look like any of them seemed to here it.

She took step forward, her feet moving of their own accord.

Every cell in her body felt drawn to sight of the magnificent sphere like entity filled Chris with a strange feeling of warmth, the kind she imagined a child got when having finally returned home after many years away,and wasn't that just great she thought cynically to herself, now she was forming emotional attachment to aline artefacts, fantastic, that was all she needed. But she would resist. This new pull she felt to the Granilith was no where near as strong as the one she felt to Max Evan's and she had done just fine resisting him for eight years and she would continue to do for many more.

"It's called the Granlith, i don't know what exactly it dose, but i know whoever sent here sent it so it would not fall into the wrong hands as it can be used as a weapon, in a way it it amplifies our powers, make us more powerful when near it." Chris informed them with a telling look on her eye, that said she had nothing to gain by showing them and would have in fact have had more an advantage to keep it to herself. "I hope this is enough proof for you."

"We're listening".

And for the next half an hour she told them almost everything, about her time with Nesado,her escape and the theory's she had come up with while talking to Bones about her dupe, everything she had put together, all the while refusing to look at the tawny golden eyes that burned into her, but whose owner had not spoken a word since the revelation of her identity.

When an hour later they get back to the crashdawn, to inform the human members of the group the fist thing that comes into their line of sight when entering through the back door were just the two girls they had come to see. Liz Park seemed to freeze and Maria Deluca's face went from shock to outrage in under three seconds flat, before she snapped out of her momentary silence.

"What the hell happened?, what she doing here? did she obi wan you again?."

well when at loss for words start with a wicked introduction.

"Hi"She stuck up her hand in a wave."I'm Chris, Christophine Hale,the new aline in this alien crazed town. Oh and Tess Harding's clone, or, she's my clone, we aren't really sure at the moment." she finished cheerily.

* * *

Silence,absolute and all consuming silence had taken over, even Maria was rendered mute at the discovery of the identity of the blond before them.

Liz Parker looked at the four Alines before her, looked at the beautiful blond girl standing beside the boy she had fallen in love with and thought to be her soulmate and felt her stomach sink. they looked right together, so beautiful, like a fairy tale prince and princess come to life, her fair beauty in contrast to his dark good looks .And she , just knew, that things were never going to be the same, that things were going to change- knew that things were going to get rough, especially for her.

"She's what again?," voice incredulous, eyes wide.

"My clone, my twin, pick one," the girl answered bluntly.

" And they made two of you why again?"

"look. we already been though this. And who she is, is not important right now, what she's to been made into is."

"What is that?"

"what he tried to make me into. A Wepon. Who's been programmed to do anything and everything, including, killing, to complete her mission. The mission of going home."

"Great, as if dealing with the fact that we had Czechoslovakian living among us wasn't enough for us to handle, we now have clones, evil killer power ranger like solder chicks , what's next, an all around aline take over in a bid for world domination?" Liz saw maria exlimne.

" Not yet". And something in her tone had Liz looking at her as shivers went dawn her spine for some reason unknown to her.

When Liz was suddenly caught in the sights a pair of brilliantly sharp green eyes that belong to the subject of her thoughts calmly sitting at one end of the table, sharp intelligent eyes assessing everything and especially her with a shielded look that had realisation crashing into her.

"you were the one, i met in the restroom" she blurted out when the searing green eyes of the blond met her own, giving her a senses of daja vu. This was why the meeting with Tess had not sat right with her it hadn't been Tess at all.

All of the heads in the room jerked towards her, apart from the girls who had already been watching her.

"What" she could hear Max ask, but she ignored him, absolutely certin she was right, and wanting it confirmed.

"That was you, wasn't it".

"Yeah, That was me. No offence to you guy's, but, you had no idea what you were dealing with and you weren't doing a very good job when you were following her, she knew you were. She was trained by Nesado as well as i was,if not better,he had her for longer after all, i couldn't have her hurting you, or you hurting her, because whatever she did or might do it wont really be her foult, she's innocent in this. So intervened."

" You keep saying she was programmed and trained by do you mean? And if she's not Neasao than who is and how do you even know he's here, she could have gotten away from him like you did. "

" Again i all ready explained why she cant be Nesado, As for how i know he is here, i have seen him. Nasado is here. He was there that night you guys burned the seigial to call for him," she said to Micheal and isabel," Riverdog said he arrived, only days after,the night you and your friends went looking for answers on how to heal Michael, when he got sick. He has been following you since and so have the FBI i noticed. As for who Nesado is. He's one of four being's that came to earth with us; our protector,of sorts, two gurdians to raise us, two protectors to train us, train us for i have no idea-before you ask. I know one was killed after being captured and tortured by the FBI, a guardian, i now the other managed to escape along before Nesado, i don't know what happened to the other protecter, i know he was here in Roswell for a , he's, not like us,He's more and he's less, i don't know how else to explain it."

"More? Less? Then what,how do you know all of this?" Liz heard Michael inquires softly, and she wasn't supiresed, he was the one who had been the most persistent of the three in search of their origins, she remember how far he had gone, with his obsession of the Gio dome.

Hoping the numbness at the bottom of her stomach would dissipate as quickly as it had settled there, Liz held herself perfectly still and listened on, a terrible fascination rising within her despite herself.

"More than human, less than human. He's the aline version of terminator, except his more animal than machine trained from birth for a single purpose. he is not like us. there are similarity, like the similarities you would fined between man and ape, they both have to arms, two legs ect. Nasado is basically an extant species of our aline genus biological make up, the distinguish being that, his spice's have changed their form so many times, that no one knows what he really looks like, that and he doesn't feel, literally, he a lot of self preservation, an instinct for survival, but emotions are something he is disgusted by, something he view's as a weekness. On our planet during a time of war they were used for espenige, during the time peace they became guard dogs for royalty.

"Nasado, you have all ready met" and once again Liz found pricing gaze direct at her as the blond went on , Liz understood why "Nasado is Ned Harding."

And in consernce to my clone I would venture that he conditioned her in the same way, to have certain responses to various situations, he would not have taken the chance of her fighting him like i did , he would have programmed certin triggers into her mind, so even if she should get separated from him, she would still do whatever the programming triggers, without her realising that she is doing it, until after it is alone makes her extremely dangerous."

"What are you saying, what dose that mean?" Michael demanded.

"It means,we need to undo the damage and fast,or someone is going to get killed" Chris stated."Like i have said before she is condition to complete the mission at any cost, the mission is to go , she will eliminate anyone who stands in the way of the mission and god help the delusional fool who dose, beaouse be they man, women or child. She. Will. Kill them," she continued to explaine.

Suddenly in her worry a thought droped like stone in liz's mind, it had her breath catching, hart beating frantically in her building panic and her big brown eyes grow even bigger "Oh my god, Kyle"

"I don't think she will hurt him", reassured the too-calm blonde" if he knows nothing about this, than there is no information than he can provide her with, so killing him would be pointless, it would only serve to breing unwanted attention upon her, that could lead to her exposer, if she's let herself be seen hanging around him, than he is safe, i doubt she would take such a risk to kill a human for no reason. No, there must be another reason for her hanging around him, she probably ralised that you suspect something about her, that you were following her, like i said you weren't doing a good job of it." the blonde posed for a second seemingly contemplating something" She want's your attantion, you said Kyle was meeting her, do you know where, when?" she asked them grasping at something they were clearly missing

"Yes, tonight a the library, why"

"i think she's leading you there, there must be something there she wants you to see".

"what do we do, how do we stop her without killing her, before, she hurts anybody ? " Isabel whispered completely horrified.

"I can undo the programming, but for that i need the healing stones, you three and the granothillth, it will be harder and more dangers than what i did to my self because she let the programming take root in her mind, while the reindoctrination never seemed to work very well on me, it only allowed the blue prints , i guess you could say, in my head to make it seem like it was working, but never let them fully take root, the programming involves a lot of mind manipulation .Sometimes it was as simple as convincing the subject that an event had happened according to scenario A as opposed to scenario B. It actually isn't all that difficult,especially with compulsion power Nesado , but i have a photographic memory that makes the implanted images, suggestion, compulsive trigger difficult to take hold,Reconditioning, it was discovered, simply did not take with me. It would appear to, but then over time, usually only a couple of months or less, my original memory and thought patterns would reassert themselves. My mind would pick up speed, like it had finally figured out where it was on the map doing away with all the months and months of reprogramming in less than two weeks.

Michael dark and steady gaze hints at some small amount of amusement as he says"Bet Nesado din't like that."

And Liz, sees it,Michael who is untrusting of everything and everyone, likes her, can see a bond of friendship forming between , or something else like it when, in response, the blond's own lips quirked into a half smile" Din't like, would be an understatement" she replied, but elaborated no further.

But What really grabs her attention is the way Max eyes darken because of it and her stomach sinks once more as she watches him move forward to speak, the only time his done so since he first got here, she realised, he had been stuck in his own world the whole time and seeing the moment between Michael and the blonde, had been the only thing to bring him out of it.

"So, what is the plan, how do we stop her", he asked.

* * *

The number one rule to remember when shadowing some is, Don't get distracted. The minute you turn away or glance at something else is the minute you lose them or you mis something vital. This was usually no problem for Chris, but for some reason as she watched her dupe from the shadows of Rowels public library walking hand in hand with Kyle Valenit, she found her mind wondering and that was not a good thing.

Things had been awkward, Chris had done her utmost best at answering all of their questions with careful evasion. There were just some things they couldn't know, because as much she wanted the future she saw changed, if they were to know, if she was to tell them, it cause even more damage the tinniest trust they were offering, if you could call it trust , she knew she wouldn't. The others were upset with her avoidance of certain topics, but eventually their questions wavered into an uncomfortable silence. And she couldn't have been more grateful , because she was starting to feel guilt creeping in on her, she dint know why, it wasn't like she owed them anything.

Half an hour later she was still standing there hidden in the shadows, when she spotted the two making their way out again. Stealthily, so neither would notice her presence and odd fugitive motions, Chris,making sure to keep her footsteps light and breathing eaves slowly moved to follow them.

It had been decided that she would be the one to do a mexican stand-of with her dupe. something that took a hell of a lot convincing on her part and she was not happy about having to argue over every single step, wasn't used to having having her action and ideas questioned for hidden agenda, stupidly enough their mistrust stung her, it was unexpected how utterly alone she felt among them, even more so when she'd been literally on her own.

If this was anything like her dupe had felt, then it was no wonder she had been unable to break the compulsion placed on her. To fight something as strong as compulsion and years of programming, you had to have a reason, something to fight for, someone to fight for and to think you found that, after searching for so long, only to be rejected so coldly.

Frowning in an attempt to concentrate, Chris shook her head at her wondering thoughts, she clenched her hands when she noticed how they trembled with building anger and sorrow her dupe and herself, both other betrayed, both of them abandoned.

Noticing the subject of her thoughts about to part ways with Kyle Valenti, chris realised her moment had come, pushing on the choking knot that had formed within her thought, Chris to a steady silent breath and checked her shields were still perfectly in place before moving forward her moment had come.

Using her powers was not an option, that was something else she had to explain , the tingling feeling, the rising of the hair at the back of you're neck, the same feeling you got when the smelled danger in the are, the same one they felt when they came near each other. That was the feel their powers sensing anthers near by, it had been another way in which Nesado had kept tabs on her and it had taken her a long time to be able to develop shield's to block him out, a skill they had not yet developed, she had explained and they had no room to argue after that, thankful because she had not been asking for their permission. This girl had been made from the same genetic make up as her, in a way she was actually family and she was their because of her. Weather thing it so was rational or not, chris owed her.

Not that she was going into this without back-up exactly, Michael was stationed near by in Maria Deluca's car, ready to pick them up. Strangely enough she trusted him, was more relaxed around him than the others. She dint know why, but their was a bond their, a kingship she had felt when in Liz Parkers kitchen, maybe it was that they were a lot alike, maybe it was because when she looked at his dark eyes, so graded and serious on his youthful face, the same pain and caution she viewed the world with was reflected back at her. She din't know what, but something told her that she could count on him to watch her back.

When her dupe was less than a mile from her house, chris decided to take action,taking head that she would not yet notice her, chris closed in on her, and again she couldn't possibly hope to use her powers without the risk of notifying her to her presence and getting herself exposed to others. So chris waited until her dupe had nearly rounded the latest conner of the alleyway she was hidden in. The second her dupe was in reach, Chris grabed her with one hand over her mouth and raised her other hand and stabbed the sleeping dart into her neck. And the fight was over before it had really began. For amount, she allowed herself breath of relief, before dialling Michael's number.

* * *

**Hi everyone hope you like the new chapter , sorry for the late update had a bit of a writers block, i would have these great scene's form in my head but with no way to link them together. Anyway here is a spoiler for you, the next chapter will have a Nesado pov and a bit of chris history as Ava.**

**P.S**

**I have a whole blog spot dedicated to this story, with a poster, trailer and a lot of fan art so click on my name and that will take to my profile you will find the link that will take you there, so take a look and tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter. you people are more awesome than pizza.**

**P.s**

**Sorry for the bad spelling i might have missed i have to be at work 23 minutes.**


End file.
